Negativo y Positivo
by Kami-cute
Summary: ¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles? Estos muchachos saben mucho de química. Negativo y positivo, hacen reacción. Conjunto de drabbles. Universo Alterno.
1. Estrella fugaz

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary: **¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles? Estos muchachos saben mucho de química. Negativo y positivo, hacen reacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, ¿quién creen que estaría entre mis sábanas? ¬

**Notas de autor:** Espero les guste. La escribí hace mucho, en un tiempo en que me enamoré de un muchachito con el carácter similar a InuYasha: celoso, protector, autosuficiente, carilindo, de lindos ojos y muy pero muy testarudo. Él era mi mejor amigo. Por eso dije: 'wow, es muy similar a lo que pasa con Kagome e InuYasha' y ¡sorprise! Se me ocurrió un fic. Espero lo disfruten.

-

-

-

-

x... Negativo y Positivo ...x

Nunca se llevaron bien. Eso está de más de decirlo. Siempre andaban peleando, por una u otra cosa. Jamás estaban de acuerdo ni intentaban estarlo. Eran polos opuestos. Si uno decía negro, para el otro era blanco. Si uno decía blanco, para el otro era negro. ¡Eran irreversibles! Ella positiva y él, negativo.

Se conocieron (o comenzaron su guerra, como quieran tomarlo) un lunes. Gris lunes, que ambos aborrecían (bueno, una coincidencia). Él, estaba nervioso. Faltaba poco para tener lo exámenes de fin de año y ella estaba despechada e histérica. Ambos tenían un carácter asesino y psicópata instalado en su programa general. No hablaban ni miraba a nadie. Repito: estaban de mal humor.

Ambos bajaron del colectivo. Él le cedió paso, ya que como todo caballero: las damas primero. Ella lo miró despectivamente, ya que odiaba quedar como la dependiente del machismo. Odiaba quedar como débil. Y él, al verla bajar mirándolo de tan mala forma, frunció el seño y gruñó. Odiaba a las maleducadas.

Bien, sigamos. Ambos eran completos extraños. Ella, una muchacha de cabello largo y negro con ojos cafés y de cara angelical. Él, de cabello negro largo y de ojos color miel. Con cara de sexy, sin descripciones. Al bajar, sin querer, él la pisó. E hizo que ella cayera. Y se rió. Al levantarse, la muchachita angelical se dio vuelta con una mueca asesina en el rostro y encaró al culpable. El muchacho nunca sintió tanto miedo (pero eso jamás lo aceptaría). Ella comenzó a insultarlo y él, para no quedar atrás, la siguió. Intercambio de palabrotas y expresiones sarcásticas e irónicas. Un grito de ella, diciendo algo así como: 'Pedazo de boludo' y un cachetazo. Ella avanzó hacia la escuela. Él, quedó en shock. En sus respectivas mentes, ambos juraban jamás acercarse nuevamente al otro.

_Un muy mal comienzo..._

Luego de un tiempo, la mejor amiga de esta muchachita de cabello negro, llamada Kagome, comenzó a juntarse con el mejor amigo de el muchacho de cabello largo negro, llamado InuYasha. Al ser presentados, ambos abrieron los ojos enormemente y repitieron a dúo: '¡Vos sos el/la idiota del colectivo!'. Al Sango y Miroku no entender nada, les importó poco lo que pensaran sus amigos y siguieron juntándose. Y ahí, Kagome e InuYasha tuvieron que aprender a llevarse mejor. No tenían otra opción.

El primer tiempo, era pura hipocresía. Ambos charlaba y fingían llevarse de maravilla (sin dejar las frases irónicas de lado), luego de estar a solas con sus respectivos mejores amigos, criticaban y despreciaban sin vergüenza al otro. Kagome decía de InuYasha que era un creído, un desubicado, poco inteligente y machista. InuYasha decía de Kagome que era una niñita mimada, una maleducada, un chica bastante idiota y feminista. Se detestaban, en otras palabras.

Pero luego de un plazo de meses, ambos empezaron a ver que tenían cosas similares. Por ejemplo: iban a los mismos lugares, escuchaban la misma música, les gustaban las hamburguesas con papas fritas (¡y a quién no!) y tenían un carácter bastante similar. Es decir, se conocían los puntos de colisión. Al fin y al cabo, se empezaron a llevar de buenas. Bueno, sin irnos por las ramas, ellos empezaron a visitarse extra clases. Ella iba a su casa o él a la de ella.

Y hoy, era uno de esos días. Estaban en casa de Kagome, sobre el techo de ésta, en mitad de una tarde soleada. Bromeaban, recordando lo divertido del día. Las bromas que le jugaban a Shippo, el pequeño hermanito de InuYasha, las canalladas de Miroku y los golpes que obtenía por parte de Sango. Luego, se sumieron en silencio. Ambos maquinaban en cada una de sus mentes diferentes preguntas y distintas respuestas. Cada uno llegando a una importante conclusión: estaban enamorados. ¿De quién, que no me enteré? De nada más y nada menos que de la persona frente suyo. Cada uno se ruborizó. ¡Eran tan tontos! Estaban muy confundidos. Y eran demasiado orgullosos. Ninguno iba a dar el brazo a torcer fácilmente. ¿Yo? ¿Estar enamorado/a de la persona con la que peor tacto tengo? Sí, sí, seguro. Y tengo una segunda cabeza color verde. (quizás deban tenerla...).

La noche caía y en unos minutos sería el atardecer. Kagome estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando a un punto fijo en la nada. InuYasha estaba semi-recostado mirando hacia el mismo punto perdido que su enamo— ¡No! que su amiga.

Cada tanto (cuenten tres horas entre cada una) entablaban una pequeña conversación.

**- ¿Te gusta el atardecer desde aquí?**

**- A decir verdad, nunca vi uno. Si no se te hubiera ocurrido observarlo, jamás se me habría ocurrido hacerlo.**

**- De lo que te perdías... –**dijo con malicia.

**- Me pierdo de mucho, con el pretexto de verlo en otro momento. Y ese momento nunca vuelve a llegar **–dijo ella-**. Dime, ¿es muy lindo?**

**- Tonta** –bufó InuYasha, divertido.

Se ganó un coscorrón por idiota. Y así, mientras se sobaba el chichón, aguantaba las ganas de reírse. Adoraba ver la cara de Kagome enojada. Era muy graciosa. Volvió a mirar el punto fijo, sin hablar. ¿Qué debían decirse? Estaban juntos, era suficiente. ¿Para qué arruinar el momento con una pelea? Bah, bah...

El atardecer cayó y un destello verde iluminó el cielo durante una milésima de segundo. Luego, la noche reinó y el cielo se llenó de estrellas. Kagome, aún asombrada, miraba al horizonte. E InuYasha la miraba raro.

**- Kagome...¿Estás...bien?** –dijo, no muy seguro de decir 'bien'.

**- Fue mágico...**

**- No digas estupideces, tonta **–dijo, intentando soportar la risa-**. Sólo fue un atardecer, eso y nada más.**

**- No me discutas, Inu-baka **–dijo Kagome, mirándolo de manera amenazante-**. Fue asombroso.**

**- Claro, claro...como digas **–dijo, suspirando resignado.

Siguieron en la misma posición. La única diferencia era que ahora veían el cielo en su esplendor de noche y estrellas de falsa plata. Kagome miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro el bello brillo de las estrellas y la Luna. E InuYasha la miraba a ella, embelesado con lo hermosa que quedaba con el brillo de la Luna en su rostro.

Sin querer (¡obviamente que no iba a querer hacerlo! ¡Es testarudo, no idiota!) se le escapó de los labios una frase hacia ella, pero de fácil confusión.

**- Es hermosa...** –dijo en un susurro, para luego arrepentirse.

**- ¿La Luna? Sí, es bellísima –**sonrió Kagome, alegre.

InuYasha bufó molesto. Está bien, a él se le había escapado esa frase dirigida a Kagome. ¡Pero cómo ella podía ser tan idiota de confundirla con una frase dirigida a la Luna! ¿¡Es que acaso las pocas neuronas que tenía se le había calcinado con el atardecer!? InuYasha observaba a la Luna, para luego mirarla a Kagome. No, definitivamente Kagome era más linda. ¿Para qué alabar la belleza de algo inalcanzable y sin vida, teniendo a una diva inalcanzable pero existente a su lado? Al pensar así, le entraban ganas de gritarle al sol y aullarle a la luna que amaba a Kagome Higurashi. Pero luego...caía en cuenta que ella le repetía siempre que él no existía. Y sus fuerzas y esperanzas caían al olvido.

Aunque... Hacía rato que ansiaba decirle lo que sentía. Ser sincero, mostrarle el alma. Aunque, ¿cómo? Él era orgulloso y cabeza dura, jamás se dignaba a tratarla bien. No había sido capaz de demostrarle cariño, más allá de los celos. Ni un abrazo era capaz de darle, el muy mendigo. Y pensándolo de esa forma, era extraño que aún no pelearan.

Un apretón fuerte en su mano lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miró a su compañera, que mantenía los ojos cerrados al cielo y sonriente, y se ruborizó. Luego miró su mano. ¡Lo tenía tomado de la mano! Y no era uno de sus sueños imposibles. Era real. Sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente, Kagome habló.

**- Es una estrella fugaz **–dijo susurrando-**. Pide un deseo, InuYasha.**

Él cerró los ojos y deseó. Tenía tantos deseos que era imposible elegir. Pero se decidió por pedirle a esa estrella que caía del cielo una vida junto a Kagome. O, en su defecto, que ese momento se hiciera eterno. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, repitiendo un millón de veces que ese momento sea para siempre. Esa unión. Ese cariño invisible pero real entre ellos. Algo irrompible.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Kagome riéndose a carcajadas y disfrutando enormemente de verlo con una cara de infante increíble.

**- ¿Qué pasó? **–dijo extrañado.

- Jamás llegué a pensar que creerías en éstas cosas. ¿No que las estrellas eran tontas?

**- Es la primera vez que creo en estrellas fugaces...** –diciendo eso, giró el rostro para no mostrar el visible sonrojo que empezaba a cubrir su rostro.

- Bueno, entonces: ¡buena suerte! Ojalá tu deseo se haga realidad...

**- Es...imposible... **–dijo, murmurado decepcionado.

**- Nada es imposible, Inu-baka**

InuYasha sonrió y pensó. Sí, era mejor declarársele ahora a esperar más tiempo y ser rechazado seguramente. De todas formas, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser decir 'te amo'? La miró. En realidad, era difícil. No se acordaba lo que era hablar en sí ni el significado de las palabras que quería emplear ni su pronunciación. Y a causa de los nervios, no tenía voz.

Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle, ya decidido, su hermano Sesshomaru llegó a buscarlo. Saludó a Kagome con un beso en la mejilla y descendió del techo para irse. Habría tiempo... De eso quería convencerse.

Al llegar a su casa, InuYasha pasó de sus padres y sus hermanos. Subió directamente a su cuarto, encerrándose en él. Se tumbó sobre la cama. Jamás había odiado con tanto ímpetu a su hermano.

- Soy un idiota...¡debí decirle de todas formas! ¡Debí hacerlo!

Golpeaba las manos contra la cama o hacía rebotar su cabeza en la almohada. Detestaba ser él. Siempre que quería decirle, alguien llegaba alegando que era algo importante, que debía irse, que tal cosa o tal otra. Y una vez, cuado tuvo la oportunidad, ella creyó que estaba enfermo y tenía fiebre por el color tomate de su cara y la forma animal en que transpiraba.

Luego de tranquilizarse, miró al techo. Parpadeó constantemente durante unos segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos. Miles de preguntas se formulaban, se volvían a formular y luego se esfumaban como si fueran humo.

**- ¿Por qué demonios la amo tanto? **–suspiró, abatido-**. ¿Por qué ella, maldición?**

Lo mismo se preguntaba todo el mundo. Él, que siempre fue el casanovas e independiente del romanticismo. Que era de palabra fácil y de chamullos, aún más. Pero con ella...con ella se le dificultaba. No podía hablar. Se le lengua la traba, digo, se le traba la lengua. Y las palabras le costaban más que comprarse un guardarropas entero de Ricky Sarkany. ¿Me explico?

Gruñó, como siempre, y cerró los ojos. Tenía que dormir. Aunque fuera imposible. Mierda. ¿Cómo iba a dormir, sabiendo que casi se le declara y, como siempre, le arruinaron el momento? Mierda. Sólo se le ocurría soñar con ella. Sí, eso estaba bien.

Antes de dejarse caer al sueño, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Un pensamiento tonto, pero dulce e infantil. _"La estrella fugaz me cumplirá el deseo. Sé que sí."_ Y se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Owari 


	2. Compañeros de clases

Summary: ¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles

**Summary:** ¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles? Estos muchachos saben mucho de química. Negativo y positivo, hacen reacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, ¿quién estaría entre mis sábanas? ¬...

**Notas de autor:** Bueno... En realidad, no pensaba seguir este fic. Era un one-shot. Pero en mis reviews, muchas pedían continuación. Y mis amigas (mejor dicho, mi mejor amiga) empezó a hacerme recordar las cosas bellas y cómicas que me habían pasado cuando estaba enamorada de este muchachito parecido a Inu-kun. Entonces, para satisfacer a mis fans (si, lo sé...me doy aires de grandeza... ¡déjenme soñar! TT) y a mi amiga, les sigo el fic. ¡Espero les guste!

-

-

-

**x... Compañeros de Clase ...x**

Maldición.

Maldición.

Maldición.

¿Qué demonios tenían con él? Está bien...no era el mejor alumno. Ni siquiera un alumno bueno. Ni siquiera regular. Era un pésimo alumno. Y...si, también era quien armaba revuelo en clases. Y...claro, quien más tiempo pasaba en dirección. Y...bueno, tenía una apariencia rara. Pero...no entendía. Es que...no llegaba a comprenderlo. ¿Por qué sus profesores lo detestaban tanto?

InuYasha Taisho desvió su vista del pizarrón hacia la puerta del salón. En realidad, en ese mismo instante, tenía demasiadas ganas de huir y enviar la escuela al diablo. Él no se merecía eso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Pues...

A su lado, la persona más detestable y odiosa de todas las personas existentes en el universo...o eso creía él. Kagome Higurashi, con su pequeña estatura, ojos cafés llenos de vida y una sonrisa contagiosa, ocupaba un lugar a su lado. Se sentaba junto a él. Lo sé, lo sé...me van a decir: 'si tanto le molesta, ¿por qué no le dice que se vaya?'. Bueno, tengo dos respuestas lógicas. Una: todos los profesores había acordado sentarlos juntos, para que InuYasha aprobara las materias y sintiera un poco del rigor escolar. Y segundo: bueno, en realidad... no le molestaba tanto su presencia. A decir verdad, Kagome le gustaba.

Pero ese no era el punto. Él habría disfrutado (aunque debiera hacerse el que la odiaba) que ella hubiera elegido por propia iniciativa el sentarse a su lado. Pero no. Ella estaba allí obligada. Y lo que más le molestaba, era lo idiota que podía ser él mismo. Porque hasta no darse cuenta que todos los días se sentaba a su lado, no había caído en cuenta de la trampa que los profesores tendían sobre él.

Claro, dirán: 'es idiota'. No, nada de eso. A decir verdad, los profesores habían hecho una gran estrategia para que...nadie se enterara. Comenzaron sentándo a Kagome con InuYasha durante los trabajos prácticos. Se podía ver como InuYasha repetía un millón de veces en su cabeza que la odiaba. Tenía sus razones. Ella siempre lo hacía quedar como el tonto que no sabía qué demonios hacía.

Luego, dejó de detestarla. Sólo...le caía mal. Y no, no, no. él no era débil. Se había acostumbrado a verla a su lado durante determinadas clases. Pues, los profesores optaro por comenzar a sentarlos juntos durante ciertas materias. E InuYasha superaba un poco su odio hacía todo el directivo colegial y hacia Kagome, cuando ésta comenzó a serle de ayuda en exámenes o durante las mismísimas clases.

¿Y ahora? Bueno, bueno...le caía bien, ¿si? Pobre muchacho, no me lo atosiguen. Es que Kagome lo trataba muy bien y cada vez que la miraba, ella lo recibía con una sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta, ya se sentaban siempre juntos durante clases. Y hablaban tan bien y fluído sin casi pelearse, que las clases avanzaban rápido. Y terminaron juntándose también en los recesos porque Sango (la mejor amiga de Kagome) y Miroku (el mejor amigo de InuYasha) se llevaban de maravilla y hasta se enviaban cariños extraños para verlos como amigos. Y, además, también había empezado a juntarse para estudiar. En realidad, para ayudar a InuYasha a estudiar porque Kagome estudiaba muy bien sola.

InuYasha Taisho, sí, sí, el muchachito de ojos dorados super sexy, sin darse cuenta había descubierto un sentimiento nuevo. Pero era un tanto inexperto para saber. Pobre.

En ese tiempo juntos, ambos descubrieron demasiadas cosas del otro. E InuYasha conoció a la verdadera Kagome. Ella, en verdad, no era esa imagen que vendía de niña buena y estudiante excelente. Nada más distinto a la realidad. Ella era una muchachita graciosa, divertida y positiva a la que le gustaba el Punk Rock, los caramelos de fresa, los juegos de video y las películas de acción y suspenso. InuYasha, sin entenderlo completamente, había descubierto una muchacha muy similar a él. No sabiendo si decir "media naranja", quizás sea muy pronto. Pero lo importante, es que Kagome le gustaba. Le gustaba como persona, como amiga, como compañera de clases, como profesora particular. Y...le gustaba como mujer. Kagome era, sin dudas, el tipo de chica que InuYasha buscaba.

Volvamos a lo anterior. El timbre sonó, dándo el receso de medio día. Bien, yo narrando la historia y ni enterada. Busquemos a ver...¡ahí está! Sentado en el patio escolar, bajo un árbol de cerezos. A su lado, Miroku diciendole cosas raras a Sango. ¿Oí mal, o acaso le dijo si quería un hijo de él? Me estoy llendo por las ramas. Volvamos a nuestros principales...Kagome escribe en un pequeño cuaderno rosa mientras escucha su MP4. Está haciendo poesía, o así le dijo a InuYasha. ¿Y él? Mira a Kagome en lo secreto. No, no se esconde. Sino que la mira fijo...y si ella le preguntá que qué mira, él va a responderle que no le importa. Y será un secreto.

Su mente hizo clic. Recordó momentos antes algo que Miroku le había preguntado. Si a él le gustaba Kagome. Y él, sin responderle, siguió camino hacia el parque. Ahora reaccionaba a la pregunta. Miró al pelinegro, fruciendo el seño y gruñó. ¿Por qué demonios Miroku le preguntaba eso? ¿Con qué derecho le cuestionaba? Entrecerró los ojos, asesinándolo imaginariamente con la mirada. ¿Y qué si en verdad le gustaba Kagome? ¿Acaso estaba mal? Ella le parecía linda. Coincidía en todos (o la mayoría, veremos más adelante) de sus gustos. Y tenía una actitud positiva y gustosa de verse. ¿Era malo si Kagome le gustaba? No, no lo era. ¿O sí? Bufó, sin saber qué contestar a la última pregunta.

Lo que en realidad InuYasha desconocía era el porqué de la curiosidad de Miroku. Y no sólo de Miroku, sino de Sango y de todos los pretedientes de Kagome y de todas las zorras baboseantes por InuYasha. Todos y cada uno, tenían esa duda. Conociendo a Kagome, que siempre negaba invitaciones a citas. Y conociendo a InuYasha, que siempre pasaba de las muchachas que lo seguían. Y conociendo que Kagome se enojaba con InuYasha cuando Kikyo (su prima) lo seguía y estaba mucho tiempo con él. Y conociendo que InuYasha celaba a Kagome de Kouga (el otro muchacho más codiciado de la escuela), que siempre andaba por ahí diciendo que Kagome era su novia. Y no sólo la celaba de Kouga, sino también de Bankotsu (un compañero de clases que miraba mucho a Kagome), de Naraku (un 'hentai' como decía InuYasha para describir ese cariño hacia Kagome), de Hoyo (un muchachito amable y aducado que admiraba a Kagome; 'en todas tus formas' le decía para desesperanzarla), de Miroku (al que a veces se le perdía la miradita y la recuperaba con un golpe combinado de InuYasha y Sango) y hasta de su propio hermano Sesshomaru (el cual le había dicho una vez que Kagome era una bella muchacha...lo suficiente para que InuYasha lo odiara más lo que lo hacía).

Pero eso solo no era lo raro, sino las atencioes que InuYasha tenía para con Kagome...las cuales ella no negaba y agradecía. ¿A que me refiero? Bueno...¿no tiene nada de raro hacerlo, no? Ir a buscarla a la casa para ir juntos al colegio. Esperar impaciente por llegar a su casa y llamarla para saber si está bien y el porqué de cada vez que no asiste a clases. El invitarla todos los fines de semana a ir a algún sitio, sea cual sea. El regalarle flores (y no una, sino cuatro docenas de rosas rojas) por cada ocasión especial. El regalarle un enorme oso de peluche (el cual llevó a la escuela) el día del cumpleaños de Kagome. El decirle cosas lindas, disfrazándolas luego como un insulto. El entrar en pozos depresivos, coincidiendo extrañamente cuando Kagome empieza a salir con algún otro chico que no sea él. El encontrar millones de razones y miles de porqués, solo para que Kagome dejara a ese muchacho de lado. El envierle mail cada día, así sea por idioteces. Enviarle sms de buenos días y buenas noches. El estar siempre, a cada hora y momento (salvo el baño, obviamente), con Kagome. El llevarla de la mano hasta su casa, alegado que no sabe cruzar las calles. El llamarla en plazos de dos horas para preguntar por 'tareas'. El acariciarle el rostro, alegando que tenía una mancha. El acomodarle el cabello detrás de la oreja cuando ella lee o escribe.

Pero...¿acaso eso importa? Claramente que no. ¿Y qué? Eso tampoco quiere decir ni resaltar ni indicar nada, ¿o no? ¡No! Miroku sonrió, viendo como InuYasha observaba a Kagome escribir. Hasta que no se demostrara lo contrario, estaría claro que InuYasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi sólo eran...compañeros de clases.

**Owari**


	3. Tanto miedo

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor: **Kami-cute.

**Summary:** ¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles? Estos muchachos saben mucho de química. Negativo y positivo, hacen reacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, por ahora.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran...¿quién creen que estaria entre mis sábanas? ¬

**Notas de Autor:** Al parecer, les gustó el fic. Muchas me pidieron que lo siguiera, y por eso lo sigo. ¡Va dedicado! Es para Arcansas95, que pasa una situación parecida. Espero lo disfruten. Pd: Cualquier pregunta, no duden en decirme. Pd2: Debajo del fic, un dedicado a mis lectoras xD.

-

-

-

**x... Tanto miedo ...x**

Luego de tener su receso, volvieron a clases. InuYasha caminó abatido hasta su asiento, se colocó en su lugar y suspiró. En un par de minutos, Kagome ya estaba sentada a su lado, sonriente y escribiendo en ese cuaderno pequeño que momentos antes había estado escribiendo también en el receso con poesía.

Colocó su mirada dorada sobre ella y suspiró. Apoyó su cabeza en una mano, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta del salón. Estaba frustrado, enojado, irritado, furioso y todos los sinónimos que pudieran existir de la palabra rabiar conjugada para un genero masculino.

Constantemente en su cabeza se repetía una pregunta: _¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué ella?_

_¿Por qué yo?_

_¿Por qué así?_

_¿Por qué esto?_

El profesor había comenzado a dar su clase de Informática y Técnica, hablándo fervientemente sobre ordenadores y programas compatibles. Bastante aburrido, si puede decirse.

InuYasha comenzó a impacientarse. Aparte de enojado y todas sus variantes, estaba nervioso. Y esa clase, lo ponía de pelos. Volvió su mirada, aún más furiosa hacia su compañera de banco. Kagome, aún sonriente, escuchaba atenta la explicación del profesor. Frunció levemente el seño y entrecerró los ojos.

-_** ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! ¿¡Por qué a mí!?**_ –pensaba InuYasha...bastante frustradito, el niño.

Y es que, el pobre, no encontraba la respuesta a su estado. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él quien se enamorara de Kagome? De esa muchachita linda, dulce, tierna, terriblemente se—¡NO! InuYasha, canaliza tus pensamientos en otra cosa y no pienses en ella.

Se mordió la lengua, terriblemente furioso. Él odiaba el amor. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Y, por ende, la odiaba a ella por haberlo enamorado. ¡Maldita sea! Todo estaba tan bien antes de que ella lo capturara.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, por enésima vez en el día. Bien. Ya estamos mejor. Tranquilo, respira profundo. Pensemos, ¿qué fue lo que te enamoró? Si es que lo que tienes, lo cual parece una enfermedad incorregible y deformativa, se llama amor. Abrió sus ojos dorados con una falsa paz y miró a su compañera por decimo quinta vez. Pasó su mirada de arriba abajo...¿qué era? ¿Qué era?

Bufó, molesto. La estúpida de Kagome tenía todo a su favor. Porque definitivamente a InuYasha le gustaba todo de ella. Es que...era diferente, distinta a las demás muchachas. Tiene su propio estilo, rompe con la barrera de la moda. No le importa la opinión del mundo. Su cara cambió de la total locura y adoración, a una máscara sin emociones e inexpresiva. Él, ¿tampoco le importaba? Se sintió como un golpe en la boca del estómago.

Un tonta (pero muuuuy tonta) idea cruzó por su cabeza. Y una sonrisa completamente falsa se acomodó en sus labios. ¡Él no teía por qué demonios lamentarse! Mejor si no le importaba nada, ni siquiera un poquito. ¡Así era muchísimo mejor! así quzás su estúpido miedo...

¿Miedo?

Si, señoras y señores lectores (señoritas tambien xDD) han leído bien. InuYasha Taisho tenía miedo. Y si son lo suficientemente atentos como para saberlo, todo cerraba perfectamente. Por eso no le decía nada respecto al tema ni la miraba. No, es un mentiroso. Mirarla la mira, creo que hasta se la come con los ojos. Pero hablar del tema...no, eso es cierto. Siempre que Miroku o Sango salían con algo de 'Porqué no le dices que...' o 'Sería más fácil si le confesaras que...', él cambiaba drásticamente del tema haciendo que terminen hablando del día o de algún acontecimiento reciente. Con eso, era simplemente mudo. Aunque...con las tremendas señales que le enviaba constantemente, no sé como Kagome aún seguía sin saber. Y es que Sango y Miroku le daban pistas e indicaciones, y las emociones de InuYasha no eran controlables: se ponía colorado, tartamudeaba, la miraba con cara de bobo y más de una vez había empezado a temblar notoriamente porque Kagome lo había rozado. Pero aún así, la muchacha era idiota...o no idiota, pero si ciega.

Bueno, volviendo al tema que me fui por todos lados. ¿Por qué InuYasha tenía miedo? ¿A qué, específicamente, le temía? Oh, por Dios... Más claro que el agua no podía estar: InuYasha temía al desamor. ¿Y quién no? Muchos temen a enamorarse solos...y no ser correspondidos. Miedo eterno al desamor.

InuYasha tenía miedo de estar enamorado de Kagome. ¿Y si era verdad que los ojos café de ella habían penetrado en su coraza bien formada, haciedole ver lo que tanto temía? Los sentimientos. Cerró los ojos penosamente y chasqueó la lengua. No lo dudaba para nada, ella debía haberlo hecho...¡y con qué facilidad!

Su gesto de dolor se hizo más notable. Él había escuchado a demasiada gente que le decían que ella sentía lo mismo. Pero InuYasha no lo creía así. ¿Qué podría encontrar en él? Nada, seguramente. Y tenía miedo de que fuera así. Pues, no podría devolverle el amor...porque él era un cobarde...

Tenía tanto miedo de amarla...

Pero cada vez que la veía...

Se perdía...

En ella...

Abrió sus ojos, completamente asombrado. Miró su reloj; sólo habían pasado 20 minutos. Suspiró. Sólo eso... ¿En realidad había pensado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo? Sonrió con diversión. Se sentía ta bobo. Pensar todo eso por estar enamorado. Jaja, era tan tonto. Abrió sus ojos y miró a Kagome, quien le devolvió la mirada y le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Luego se volteó a ver al profesor. InuYasha seguía mirándola.

Sí, él era un bobo.

Pero un bobo enamorado de ella.

**Owari**

**x...x**

**Ferpechi-14: **Agradezco demasiado que seas la primera que haya firmado en mis reviews para decirme que te encantó este fic. ¡Gracias!

**Inujocelyn:** Gracias por tenerme como una de tus autoras favoritas. D También me ha gustado tu fic, pero...¿para cuando la continuación? ¡Me muero de ganas de verla!

**PaauLaa ! :D : **Fue otra de las que sigue este fic incansablemente. ¡Gracias por tus ánimos para que lo siga!

**Lis-Sama: **¡Gracias! TT Fuiste una de las pocas que me dejó soñar con tener fans, te lo agradezco. Y me encantó que el fic te haya hecho acordar algo. Es lo que espero. Y...¡me encantaron tus fic! Sigue escribiendo así.

**Rin-Little-Emo-Princess:** Gracias a ti tambien. Y la verdad es que sí, ha sido bueno que una relación tan...rara como esa me haya ayudado a escribir. xD Gracias por felicitarme.

**Sayuri Taisho:** Gracias, a ti también te agradó mis fic y me hace bien feliz eso. Me gustaron tus fics, siguelos tambien ;)

**Aome:** Me hiciste un desplante en el primer capítulo de que así no podía acabar el fic ' ...más que nada, fue por ti que lo seguí. Y enterarme de que es una de tus drogas...me asustó un poco O.o Pero bueno...me gustaría me pasaras una de tus poesías, quisiera leerlas. Y tranquila, InuYasha terminará siendo feliz...

**Asuka:** Me escribiste poco review, sin embargo te tomé en cuenta. Me gustó que el fic te parezca lindo y que lo hayas leído. Y sí, lo seguiré.

Gracias a todas, seguiré con el fic y...bueno, espero lo disfruten.

Cualquier duda: un review, un mesaje personal o un mail a


	4. ¡Es que no lo entiendes!

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary: **¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles? Estos muchachos saben mucho de química. Negativo y positivo, hacen reacción.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, por el momento.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes, no son de mi pertenencia. Quisiera que lo fueran, pero lo más cercano a pertenecerme es mi perrito de peluche Inu.

**Notas de autor:** De nuevo, otro capítulo. Este drabble, me está trayendo gratos momentos... Divertidos, sobre todo. No es lo mismo escribirlo, a vivirlo. Su hubieran estado en mi lugar, les aseguro que harían lo mismo que su servidora: se reirían demasiado escribiendo y no podrían seguir, sin detenerse para respirar e intentar detener la risa. Bueno, me fui por las ramas... Espero disfruten el fic y, muchachas/os, cualquier idea o situación que quieran que escriba... díganmelo. Más que complacida en hacerlo. ¡Saludos! Pd: Esta es la parte más triste del Drabble...fue nuestra primera pelea, la cual...duró meses T-T

-

-

-

-

**x... ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ...x**

InuYasha estaba furioso. Pero furioso completamente. Podían verse en sus ojos unos destellos rojos que, mezclados con su mirada totalmente psicópata, daban miedo. Nada le iba bien.

¿Qué le pasaba al muchacho? Se había peleado con Kagome... otra vez. ¡Pero esta vez él tenía razón, eh! Entonces, ¿por qué demonios era _ella _la ofendida? No era juesto. Esto no iba bien... Esto no iba bien...

Ahora iba solo por los pasillos de la escuela. La vista baja, intentando rebobinar en su error... o en el de ella. Uno de los dos estaba equivacado y quería saber quién. Cuando, entre medio de sus pensamientos, un grito le hizo girar la cabeza.

**- Inu-kuuuuuun...** –se escuchó a lo lejos.

Si las miradas mataran, aquella muñequita viviente de porcelana estaría más que muerta. InuYasha practicamente la fulminaba. Porque, había olvidado que en verdad, toda la culpa... era de esa. Sintió como esa insoportable muñeca se colgaba de él. Kikyo era realmente insoportable.

**- ¿Estabas pensando en mí? **–Sí, sí Kikyo... pensaba en como matarte.

Intentó librarse de su agarre, pero esa muñeca lo tenía bien agarrado. Seguramente estudiaba lucha libre, por el agarre monstruoso que le daba. Sentía que perdería su brazo en cualquier momento.

**- ¡Feh! **–dijo, ya fastidiado del todo-**. ¿Puedes ****soltarme****, **_**Kikyo**_**?** –el 'Kikyo', directamente lo escupió.

**- Amor, no tiene que darte vergüeza...** –decía Kikyo, sonriente. InuYasha sentía ganas de vomitar. Le daba asco.

Es que, había cometido un GRAN error. ¿Quién en su sano juicio habría invitado a Kikyo a una fiesta, como acompañante? Él, sólo él. Es que al enterarse de que Kagome iba con Kouga, quizo hacerle saber que se sentía desplazado... e invitó a Kikyo. Sí, sí, lo sabía. La jugada le salió mal.

Seguramente, si iba y le decía a Kagome: 'No vayas con Kouga y ve conmigo a la fiesta de Miroku', ella dejaría al lobo ese (amaba tratarlo así de mal) e iría con él. Pero no, prefirió invitar a la muñeca para poerla celosa. Consiguiendo qué... Pues: una Kagome completamente furiosa, un Miroku decepcionado, una Sango enfadada y una Kikyo completamente equivocada.

Suspiró, verdaderamente resignado. Se lo merecía, ¿no? ¿Quién demonios lo había mandado a invitarla? Él y su estúpido orgullo. Ahora tenía a Kikyo, que lo perseguía y molestaba. Parecía una pulga. Era insufrible. La miró, intentando...fulminarla, de alguna manera.

**- Kikyo, ****sueltame**** –**luego de unos segundos se arrepintió de haberlo dicho así...-**. ****AHORA** –...le había faltado autoridad y desprecio.

Kikyo observó detenidamente a InuYasha.

**- ¿Sucede algo, Inu-kun?**

InuYasha, interiormente, formó una sonrisa. ¡Al fin, esa muerta-viva comprendía que algo le pasaba! Creyó que era tan inteligente como las muñecas de porcelanas con las que la comparaban. Sin hacer alarde de desprecio ni nada, quitó cuidadosamente su brazo del agarre de Kikyo. Volvió a sentirlo, aún estaba unido a él... en ese poco tiempo, había extrañado tanto a su brazo izquierdo. Miró a Kikyo, intentando no parecer odioso con ella.

**- Kikyo... **–dijo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-**. No me gustas **–dijo simplemente.

Kikyo bajó la vista, para luego levantarla con odio y abofetearlo. Repitiendo lo dicho en un principio: No era su día.

**- ¿Y eso por qué?** –dijo InuYasha, confundido, tomándose la mejilla maltratada.

**- ¿Te crees que no sabía? Me utilizaste... Me invitaste a esa fiesta con la única razón de ****darle celos**** a Kagome. Y aunque quise convencerme de que querías ****olvidarla**** bajo cualquier razón, me equivoqué. **_**Eres un cobarde**_.

InuYasha abrió sus ojos desmeruradamente, mientas veía como Kikyo se iba. Le había dicho 'cobarde'. Bufó, realmente molesto. ¿Él? ¿Cobarde? No, ni un poquito...¿o sí?

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Escenas cortas de la pelea teida con Kagome le llegaban a la mente.

**x...x Flash Back x...x**

Era un recreo pacífico, lleno de luz solar con el suave trinar de los pajaritos. Em...¿se nota mucho que miento?

- **Eres un idiota InuYasha, ****debiste**** haberos dicho que tenías novia...** –decía Kagome, completamente enojada.

Sango suspiraba, viendo que era imposible hacer que su amiga se tranquilizara y pensara bien las cosas. A decir verdad, ella también estaba enojada. InuYasha hacía cosas sin pensar y eso, la hacía molestarse. Y, mirando a Miroku, se daba cuenta que estaba un tanto decepcionado.

**- A decir verdad, InuYasha, no esperábamos eso de ti **–dijo Miroku, cruzándose de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

**- ¿Tú también, Miroku? ¿Es que nadie entiende? ¿Tú si, no es cierto...Sango?** –dijo InuYasha, intentando buscar comprensión.

**- No hables conmigo, InuYasha Taisho** –bien, definitivamente, o tenía ayuda.

**- ¡Es que ella no es mi novia!** –gritó desesperado.

**- ¿Ah no?** –dijo Kagome

**- No**

**- Entonces, ¿cómo se denomina el caminar de la mano, decirle que se ve preciosa y comertela a besos a mitad de la fiesta?** –dijo Kagome, completamente enojada.

Aunque le molestara, Kagome tenía razón. Él había estado besuqueándose con Kikyo, sólo porque ella tomó la iniciativa. Y porque Kouga estaba demasiado cerca de Kagome. Pero luego de hacerlo, había tomado el detalle de que ella no había hecho eso y que a él, se le había pasado la mano.

Bajó la vista, completamete arrepentido. Era un idiota. Un completo, completo, completo idiota.

**- Kagome, es que... no lo entiendes...**

**- ¿Qué no entiendo?**

No logró llegar a responder, pues cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo, llegó Kikyo y se colgó de su brazo. Por primera vez, se sintió abandonado. Sango lo miraba con recelo. Miroku no era capaz de mirarlo. Y Kagome... no, no su Kagome. Ella tenía sus ojos cristalinos y lo miraba con demasiado odio.

Ella odiaba a Kikyo. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado salir con ella? ¿Por hacer sentir mal a Kagome? Entonces, ¿por qué cuando lo lograba se sentía mal? Esto no estaba bien.

**- InuYasha... **–dijo Kagome, viendolo con odio y...¿tristeza?

- **Kagome, yo no—**

**- InuYasha, vete. No te quiero ver más.**

InuYasha compredió que lo que hizo, estaba mal. Y quiso pedir perdón, pero nada salió de sus labios. Absolutamente nada. Entonces, al sentirse abadonado, escapó. Salió corriendo, dejando a Kikyo asombrada y a sus amigos...libres.

**x…x End Flash Back x...x**

No, definitivamente afirmaba sus palabras. Kagome no sabía ni entendía nada. Él sólo quería celarla, sólo eso. Quería darle a entender que ella era de él, que ella le importaba a él y por eso, la quería sólo para él.

Él no tenía novia ni quería tenerla... a menos que fuera ella. Él no quería nada que no fuera ella. Y eso, lo odiaba. Y ahora, culpa de sus estúpidos impulsos, quizás ni tiempo para pedir perdón quedaba. Cerró sus ojos, los abrió decidido... Y en un grito, dijo:

**- ¡Es que no entiendes nada de lo que siento!**

Y se sintió mejor. Quizás, si luego pensaba una disculpa e iba a decirsela...lo perdonarían. Quizás, si dejaba calmar las aguas. Quizás, sólo quizás...podría recuperarla. Ahora sólo quedaba estar sólo...y pensar en su error.

_Algún día, podrás entenderlo Kagome..._

**Owari**


	5. Perdón se pide de muchas formas

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary: **¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles? Estos muchachos saben mucho de química. Negativo y positivo, hacen reacción.

**Advertecias:** Ningua, por el momento.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Quisieran que fueran míos, pero lo más cercanos a serlos es mi perrito de peluche Inu.

**Notas de autor: **Otro capítulo. La verdad, he repasado mucho en lo que hicimos y...¡kuso! Son demasiados capítulos. Y, aparte de serme grato el fic...alguien muy conocido por ambos (el cual por ahora, no sé quien es pero pienso saberlo) le fue con el cuento a mi inspiración (sí, sí el muchachito con carácter InuYasha integrado) y he tenido problemas...no grves, sino amenazantes. Me pidio estrictamente que no ponga su nombre (como si me interesara hacerlo) y que borrara (si, leyeron bien) el fic, porque le disgustaba... Pero, ¿saben algo? P No tiene porqué enterarse de que este fic sigue... Este será el capítulo más triste. Puede que lloren, lo que no creo. Pero... bueno, al mismo tiempo es el más romántico. Les agadará, lo aseguro. Y luego, seguirá lo comico...y lo romántico. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Pd: Debajo, aclaraciones y dedicatorias a mis lectoras.

-

-

-

**x... Perdón se dice de muchas formas ...x**

No, no, no. Era lo único que hacía. Negarse todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza. Cada mínima idea, era descartada. No, no iba bien. Nada iba bien, y lo sabía.

Le habían entregado su exámen de Contabilidad... un maldito 5.50. ¡Y aprobaba con 6! Luego, en clase de Gimnacia... el profesor le colocó un apercibimiento. Y todo porque el idiota de Kouga estuvo molestándolo, diciendole que ahora que no estaba de por medio haría a Kagome suya. Y él, lo golpeó.

Kagome, estaba enfurecida a más no poder. Había pedido un cambio de asiento, así que no estaba a su lado en las clases. Y durante los recesos, ella ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo. Y le estaba doliendo... Le estaba doliendo mucho.

**- Ya no sé qué hacer...** –dijo InuYasha, rindiéndose a pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo.

**- Es que...a decir verdad, esta vez te pasaste** –dijo Miroku, con un tono de voz decepcionado y reclamante.

**- Miroku... me gustaría que me ayudarás, no que aportes a destrozarme ****más**** –**dijo InuYasha, bastante dolido.

Miroku se levantó de la pequeña banca en el parque colegial, en el que ambos estaban sentados. Miró hacia donde Kagome y Sango estaba sentadas. Se veía claramente que Kagome lloraba. Eso mismo veía InuYasha...

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Miroku, él mismo habría dicho que InuYasha nunca sabía qué hacer. Que él sólo se llevaba por su instinto y que, por más que no quisiera, siempre hería a alguien. Pero que en realidad, ese muchacho, su mejor amigo, se arrepentía siempre que lo hacía. Y que esta, era la primera vez que lo veía derrumbarse así...

Observó a InuYasha. Él aún no conocía en sí lo que era el amor. Y si buscaba opiniones para saberlo, jamás obtendría una conclusión. Muchos le dirían que el amor era parte de la vida, que era inevitable. Otros le dirían que el amor era un juego...sin ganador. Otros le dirían que el amor es dolor, puro y completo. Otros le dirían que el amor, amor es. Y otros, como él y como su mejor amigo... tomaría al amor como la forma de tortura más dulce.

InuYasha, a su vez, sabía que pedir ayuda a Miroku era algo inútil. Porque nadie sabría qué hace, a excepción de él. Cerró los ojos, tomádose la cabeza con desesperación. Las negras hebras de su cabello calleron por los costados de sus puños. Oía un murmullo incesante en su cabeza, algo que le decía que perdería todo. No quería eso...

Miroku vio la mirada perdida de InuYasha. Esos ojos miel, opacados. Las ojeras debajos de sus ojos. Y la extrema palidez de su rostro. No, él no había dormido. ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Lo dicho por Kagome, el día anterior, había destruido al joven. Eso no podía decirse... Eso, dolía.

**x...x Flash Back x...x**

InuYasha caminaba decidido hacia su salón. Sango le había dicho que ella estaba allí, sola, y llorando. No tardó mucho en comprender que debía estar allí y ayudarla. Por más que ella lo detestara ahora, él prometió siempre cuidarla. Y eso haría. Siempre lo haría.

Llegó al salón de clases, viendo a lo lejos una cabeza de cabellera azabache. Con ambos brazos bajo su rostro, llorando desconsoladamente. A InuYasha, esos sollozos se le clavaban en el corazón como si se trataran de pedazos de cristal. Dolía, dolía tanto.

Corrió hasta estar a un lado de Kagome. Se arrodilló a su latura y la miró. Rozó su cabelllo, haciendo que ella levantara la vista y lo observara. Ese mar chocolate que eran sus ojos, llenos de pena y angustia. Él sonrió con amargura.

**- ¿Qué sucedió, Kagome? ¿Por qué lloras?**

La nombrada se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con rencor y quitó la vista del azabache. Observó la ventana a su lado, por la que se veían caer petalos de cerezos.

**- Sango te dijo que estaba aquí, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí, pero—**

**- InuYasha, no te necesito... Ya no**

InuYasha quedó con la cara desencajada del asombró. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Por su mente, pasaban millones de imágenes en las que Kagome siempre dependía de él. Cuando la protegía. Cuando la cuidaba. Cuando la seguía. Cuando estaba con ella...porque lo necesitaba. El ambarino bajó la mirada. Él en realidad no sabía... Nunca sabía.

**- ¿Por qué...?** –dijo InuYasha, tomándo su mano. Kagome se estremeció al contacto.

**- Porque si necesitarte significa terminar herida como estoy... prefiero ya no hacerlo más** –dijo Kagome.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, queriendo irse. Quería huir. Correr. Alejarse de ese muchacho que la hería tanto. Pero al levantarse, él la tomó de la cintura hudiendo su rostro en su abdómen. Kagome sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo. Eso mismo había hecho ella, la primera vez que se pelearon...rogándole que no la dejara sola nunca.

**- Ka—Kagome... **–dijo InuYasha, con la voz rota a causa del llanto- **No puedes irte. No quiero que me abadones... No quiero abandonarte...**

Kagome bajó la vista, situándola sobre la cabeza de InuYasha. ¿Acaso era él? No parecía ser InuYasha Taisho... Parecía una mala copia de él. Jamás lo vio rogando por cariño. Jamás lo había oído decirle que no quería que se fuera. Jamás lo había visto llorar.

**- ¿Ahora entiendes?** –le dijo Kagome, acariciando con cuidado su cabello. Las finas hebras de cabello caían por entre sus dedos-** No podemos seguir así... InuYasha, cambiaste mucho por mi. No es justo para ti. Ni para mí, porque... por más que intente... no entiendes qué sucede conmigo. Lo siento...**

Y sin más explicaciones, se deshizo del agarre de InuYasha. Él, quedó como muerto. Con la cabeza gacha y ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sin moverse. Podía verse pequeñas lágrimas en el suelo. Pero no tenía ganas de desmentir... estaba llorando por ella. Kagome se detuvo en la puerta del salón, enjugádose las lágrimas. Si mirar hacia atrás, dijo en voz alta:

**- Eso es todo, InuYasha. Ten una vida feliz.**

Y así, se marchó.

**x...x End Flash Back x...x**

Miroku apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de InuYasha y la movió laternativamente de izquierda a derecha, como una caricia. Sentía los temblores de su mejor amigo bajo su mano.

Se acercó, susurrando algo al oído de InuYasha, para luego ir directamente con Sango y Kagome. InuYasha levantó la mirada, asombrado. Así que...era eso. Así de simple, así de fácil. Por lo que había estado sin dormir, desesperado y con una gran carga de culpa. Era eso.

_InuYasha, te enamoraste de ella... No lo eches a perder tan fácil, ve y pídele perdón. Sólo eso._

Se levantó, seguro de sí mismo. Debía preparar todo, hacer todo lo posible para que ella...lo pudiera perdonar. Sonrió, casi sin notarlo. Kagome en verdad lo había capturado del todo. Él había cambiado mucho sólo para que ella lo mirara diferente. No podía dejarse gaar así, ahora. No ahora.

**- Kagome...** –dijo en un susurro, mirando hacia ella...en el mismo instante en que sus miradas cruzaron**-. Te quiero...** –dijo cuando ella, volteó la vista a otro lugar.

**Owari**

**x...x**

¡Ohayo! He tenido varias lectoras para este fic, xD ha pegado duro. Quería agradecerles por leerlo, por eso (y como en el segundo cap), le daré una dedicatoria especial a cada una. Kissus y Arigato. ¡Ja ne!

**Setsuna17:** Aunque tus reviews son cortitos, me dan la suficiente ayuda anímica como para seguir escribiendo este fic. Espero lo sigas disfrutando cada vez más. ¡Gracias!

**Asuka:** No hay problemas en que dejes tus reviews cortos o largos. A decir verdad, con solo molestarte en escribirlo, es suficiente. La verdad, me hace feliz que te guste mucho mi conjunto de drabbles. Y (para ser sincera), ni yo sabía que iba a ser un conjunto de drabbles. Iba a ser un simple one-shot, pero las lectoras, mi mejor amiga y mis conocidas en el MSN me pidieron/rogaron/amenazaron porque siguiera el fic. Y, respondiendo a tu simple pero existecial pregunta de que si algo va a pasar con InuYasha y Kagome...pues, aún no lo sé. Cre que sí, ya que no quiero hacerla tal y como fue mi vida. El muchachito y yo, no nos volvimos a hablar luego de un inconveniente. Para no hacerla triste, pues supongo pondré algo 'interesante' entre ellos dos. Me pediste NO lemmon, pero mi mejor amiga si. Quizás haga un capítulo todo romántico para ti...y uno con lemmon para mi mejor amiga. ¡Así quedaré bien con ambas! xD Gracias por leer este cojunto de drabbles, por dejar comentarios y por pregutarme tus dudas. Cuidate tu tambien y ten la mejor semana, al igual que una buena vida.

**Inuyocelin:** ¡Ohayo! Me alegra que te haya encantado mis drabbles. Y te entiendo, a mí también me resultó raro poner a InuYasha teniéndole miedo a algo. Y mucho más, al amor. Aunque, mi mejor amiga me dijo que todo se puede. A veces, el más valiente le tiene miedo a lo más simple. La verdad, no supe bien qué hacer. Pero me decidí por no cambiar las cosas, ya que significaría cambiar el resto de la historia tambien. Y...¿para cuando la continuación de tu fic? ¡Me has dejado picada con lo que sucede! Quiero leerla, por favor, síguele. ¡Saludos, tomodachi! Cuidate mucho y ten una buena semana.

**Ferpechi.14: **Sí, sí, no lo niego. InuYasha en mi historia es u completo idiota. Pero, bueno, así me pasó en la vida real. ¡No sabes lo que fue eso! xD Y de eso de que ojalá le caiga pulgas... Pues, pensé en poner en un capítulo que le caigan piojos pero xD era muy de malvada. Así que hice que Kikyo fuera una pulga andante en el cuarto capi, y...te agradezco el leer de todas formas xD.

**Karina:** Gracias, la verdad no creí que la historia estuviera bonita sino regular. Pero gracias, me has subido el autoestima. A decir verdad, si, en el tercer capítulo me adelanté bastante diciendo lo que ella siente por él. En realidad, lo que quise decir es que todo el mundo de decía eso...pero no sabía qué pensar. II Me salió un poco mal. Y sí, fue verídica... 100 vivida. A serte sincera, en el momento...te sientes desdichada y dices: '¿Por qué yo?'. Pero luego de irte al pasado un poquito, piensas que tuviste suerte en vivirlo. Ya no lo vivo, pues tuvimos un problema grave y decidimos no hablarnos más. Pero, a veces, nos juntamos a hurtadillas los dos solos ;) Gracias por leer y ten una buen semana.

**TaniaC:** Pues, ¡gracias! Mis drabbles hacen que la gente sienta cosas raras por ellos xD. No se si amar, pero gustar...tal vez te gusten. Gracias por todo, ya sabes. Sé que eres fan de mis fic de InuYasha y que te encanta que siga con este. ¡Pero cuando tienes que quejarte, lo haces, eh! ) Eso me agrada. Y con eso de no tratar mal a Kikyo... simplemente no puedo º Tenía que decirle no-viva. Y muñequita de porcelana hueca, tambien. Es que Kikyko siempre se interpone con InuYasha y Kagome y... detesto ¬¬. ¿A que casi le arranca el brazo a InuYasha? xDD No permitiría que lo haga, pero me dio gracia que creyeras que perdería el brazo como Sesshomaru. Y por lo de errores de dedos, no lo niego. Escribo muy rápido y ni corrijo los errores. Además de que, siendote sincera, la porquería de mi teclado salta algunas teclas y se me hace imposible corregirlo. xD Gracias por leer y ten una buena semana. ¡Recuerda que debes escribir de mi, eh! ) Luego te pasaré los datos... Kissus.

**PaauLaa ! :D :** Jeje, gracias por decirme eso. Me alegra que te encante mi forma de narrar. Nunca nadie me dijo que era emocionante y divertida a la vez, por eso te agradezco. Y, pues, estate segura de que seguiré los drabbles. No puedo desprenderme de ellos ahora xD. Ten una buena semana y gracias por leerme.

**Tsukino-chan:** Me hizo feliz enterarme de que te gusta mis drabbles. No sabes lo contenta que me hace. Por cierto, ¡ya escribí tu fic! Pero no me ha quedado muy bien. A decir verdad, no me convenció mucho. Soy partidaria del InuKag y de repente, hacer que InuYasha no sea correspondido no se me hizo emocionante. Pero eso lo dejo a tu criterio. He concedido tu deseo, y está esperando entre mis historias ). Sólo busca 'Distintos sentimientos' y leela, espero te guste. Gracias por leer mis drabbles, suerte con tu problema y ten una buen semana.

**Zuleyma:** Tu review ha sido corto, pero me ha dejado satisfecha. Dice lo necesario y lo justo como para que me sienta bien. El que te haya encantado es perfecto, y gracias por felicitarme. Y yo también me alegraría de que sigas leyedo mis drabbles, pues me hace sentir bien tener lectoras. Gracias por leerme y que tengas una buena semana.

**Ilove-mylove: **Te digo: no lo dejaré hasta aquí. Pienso seguir los drabbles hasta que mis dedos sangren y no pueda moverme más (un tanto sádica mi explicación, creo). Eres una de mis nuevas lectoras y me ha gustado que te encante. ¿De verdad está super? Pues, ¡gracias! Con que sólo me digas una vez que lo siga, basta para que lo haga. Me encata hacerle caso a mis lectores. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, gracias por leer y ten una muy buena semana.

**Lis-Sama: **No te disculpes, es mejor tarde que nunca. La verdad, seguiré tu consejo. En uno de los drabbles, InuYasha será hombre y le dirá de frente a Kagome que la ama...creo. Aún no me convenzo. La verdad, me agradas demasiado. Quizás sí, me gané mis fans escribiendo y dándoles a leer lo que andaba buscando. Pero el soñar con tener fans como tu o como TaniaC es algo simplemete divino. Me gustó tu siceridad en decirme que no puedes evitar seguir estos drabbles cuando tus tiempos te dan un descanso. Eso es bueno, me conformo con eso ). Y tranquila, no fue una molestia leer tus fics. La verdad, me han fascinado. Me gustan mucho, sobre todo "Psicología". Y no me molestan para nada tus reviews, son simplemente perfectos. Y sí, en mi último cap InuYasha es realmente complicado e insoportable xD. La verdad, pienso igual que tu: '¿Cómo hace Kagome para soportarlo?'. Y, al mismo tiempo digo: '¿Cómo hice YO para soportarlo?'. Pero, al igual que tu, creo que el amor debe soportar todo tipo de situaciones. E InuYasha deja muchas cosas de lado por no ser valiente y decirle de frente, lo admito. Es un tanto cobarde, es lo único en que Kikyo tiene razón. Pero se lo dirá, lo juro por mis drabbles (que son lo más sagrado que tengo ahora). Y no, no es la primera pelea... Es la primera pelea complicada de los chicos. Y si, todo por los celos. Que complicados los celos, ¿no? Oo. Seguiré los drabbles, para que los puedas leer y me des tu opinión. Gracias por leerme, suerte y ten una buena semana.

**Dkhaley: **Te juro, como a todas mis lectoras, que seguiré este conjunto de drabbles. Que bueno que te parezca buenísimo. Y...te juro que vivir lo que yo viví, no es bueno. Quizás en tercera persona y viendo todo, si. Pero en mi lugar sufrí taaaaaaaaanto, que no puedo decirte. Pero, quizás sea bueno sabiendo cómo tratar a una persona así, yo no supe xD como verás. Y sí, lo continuaré. Eres la primera que dice que casi muere por leer mis drabbles y verlos sin continuación. ¡No mueras, lo seguiré! xD Gracias por leerme y ten una buena semana.

Bueno, pues, gracias por leerme. Me alegra tener lectoras tan buenas y fieles como ustedes. Me falta mi infaltable AOME, que decía que mis drabbles eran como una droga para ella. Pero, mientras ella está ausente, me dedicaré más a ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias! Gracias por leerme y tengan una buena semana. ¡Arigato, Tomodachis! Me despido...

**Kami Taisho**: Kami-cute, su fiel servidora.

_Sono Shibaraku... (Aquellos Momentos)_


	6. Mil y una formas de darte el corazón

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** ¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles? Estos muchachos saben mucho de química. Negativo y positivo, hacen reacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Mi pertenencia más cercana y vinculada es mi perrito de peluche blanco, Inu.

**Notas de autor:** Hacía mucho había dejado el fic. ¬¬ Es que Niño no Baka no deja de perseguirme para que lo borre definitivamente. ¡Y no quiero hacerlo! Me costó trabajo escribir mi fic. Lo quiero mucho T.T y siento como que me descargo con él. Adoro a mi fic. No quiero borrarlo. Así que seguiré escribiendo... Que se muera, por mi... Pero que se muera en una forma de no morir, porque quedaría con culpas. Ya saben.

-

-

-

-

**x... Mil y un maneras de darte el corazón ...x**

Estaban en clase de Lengua y Literatura. InuYasha realmente no prestaba atención a lo que hacían. Más bien, miraba a su lado. Sí, ahí estaba Kagome. El profesor lo había obligado a que se sentara al lado de él, ya que sino ninguno prestaba atención a clases.

- **¿Puedes prestar atención, InuYasha? Es la segunda vez que te lo digo... **–le dijo Kagome, en un susurro molesto.

InuYasha enrojeció de golpe y desvió la vista. Prefirió cambiar un poco y leer el texto que les habían dado. Era... Era... ¿Era sobre el cambio que sufre siempre el lenguaje? Oh, maldita porquería... Por eso detestaba Literatura.

El profesor leyó una frase que justificaba el texto. En realidad, no tenía nada que ver, pero creo que sonaba bien. InuYasha la siguió con la vista y se tensó. Parecía que el destino estaba en su contra.

**- A veces... un hombre y una mujer pueden ser amantes apasionados en una lengua... **–dijo leyendo en un susurro InuYasha-** ...y luego pueden ser hostiles y casi desconocidos en otra... **–completó, sintiéndose shockeado.

Desvió su vista, para mirar a Kagome, en el mismo instante en que sonaba el timbre del receso. Kagome se levantó de su asiento sin darle tiempo a nada a InuYasha. Él la vio marcharse por la puerta. Cerró los ojos con puro dolor. Está bien... el error era suyo. Pero iba a enmendarlo. Tenía muchas formas de pedirle perdón.

Tomó la diminuta mochila de Kagome y buscó su libro de anotaciones. Raramente no lo había llevado con ella. Así que, aprovechó. Tomó una lapicera y escribió: _"Todo esto es tan dulce.../ Todo esto es tan de ti.../ ¿Por qué nos herimos sin quererlo?/ ¿Por qué nunca tenemos un final feliz?"_

Luego cerró el cuadernito. Sintió un ruido detrás de él y giró la cabeza. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Ella estaba detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y el seño levemente fruncido. No, esto no iba bien.

**- Ka—Kagome... **–dijo InuYasha tartamudeando. Maldijo por hacerlo.

**- ¿Qué hacías tocando cosas ajenas? Peor aún... MIS cosas **–dijo Kagome, mostrando su enojo.

**- N—No es lo que parece... Es decir, sí pero no... O sea, no no lo es pero un tantito si...**

Kagome bufó, mostrando que su enojo se estaba llendo y que InuYasha le estaba dando más ternura que bronca. Caminó unos pasos y se sentó junto a InuYasha. Lo miró fijo. Luego tomó su cuaderno... Previendo que InuYasha escapara o saliera corriendo de la vergüenza (lo cual era lo mismo), lo tomó de la muñeca izquierda. No se iría, a menos que ella quisiera.

Abrió el cuardeno. Miles de sus poemas, traspasados a un simple papel rayado. Y debajo de uno, titulado 'Final Feliz' estaba la letra de él. Eran solo cuatro renglones, un párrafo al final del poema. Miró a InuYasha y vio como éste temblaba. Luego, volvió la vista al párrafo y lo leyó.

Al terminar, levantó la vista y miró a InuYasha. Éste temblaba como una hoja y la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos... como si fuera a desmayarse. Kagome lo miró fijo. ¿Cuántas veces podías tener a InuYasha Taisho de esa forma tan nerviosa? Echó una risita infantil.

Aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre su muñeca y se sentó frente a él, cara a cara. Quería hacerlo sentir así por un ratito más. Así que frunció el seño y lo miró, como si estuviera furiosa.

**- Explícame eso...** –dijo, fingiendo enojo en la voz.

- **Es que... n—no puedo...** –dijo InuYasha, tapando el rostro con su raro flequillo.

Kagome miró como InuYasha temblaba y apretaba los puños sobre su regazo, haciendo más blanco de lo normal sus nudillos. Sonrió, un tanto arrepentida. No, no debería haber tomado la desición de castigarlo así.

Acercó su mano al rostro de InuYasha y lo acarició con cuidado. Sentía un exceso de humedad en las mejillas. No quería creer que eran lágrimas. Bastante martirio tuvo con haberlo visto llorar ese día... En que quiso, pero no pudo, dejar todo atrás.

**- Oh, vamos Inuyasha –**dijo Kagome, con un tono de voz divertido-**. No puedes ser tan femenino como para estar llorando por escribir mi cuaderno... No me molesta, sólo que la próxima pide permiso...**

No, Kagome no sabía qué hacer. Pero de repente, sintió un par de brazos fuertes en su cintura atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo ajeno al suyo. Un rostro masculino y lleno de lágrimas se ocultó en su cuello. Kagome no pudo reaccionar. Sintió como InuYasha la abrazaba aún más fuerte y la mantenía con él. Sin darse cuenta, correspondió al gesto...

Demonios. Sentía cómo la culpa fluía a través de su cuerpo. Era una maldita aprovechadora. Podría haberlo tratado así en otro momento, no cuando lo vio débil y sumiso. 'Debil' y 'sumiso'... esas palabras no coincidían con InuYasha. Kagome observó bien la cabellera plateada a un lado de su cabeza... Esto no iba bien.

**- InuYasha, deja de fingir... Hazte a un lado, molesto** –dijo Kagome, figiendo enojo.

Cuado InuYasha se separó de ella, notó que él realmente había estado llorando. Acercó su mano con cuidado y rozó el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado. InuYasha la miraba fijo. Detuvo la mano femenina con la suya propia, mirandola fíjamente. Kagome tomó nota de que los ojos de InuYasha, en vez de ser miel, se volvían dorados con las lágrimas.

**- InuYasha...**

**- Kagome, yo no... –**bajó la vista, sintiendo la mirada chocolate sobre él- **No quise hacerlo... sólo buscaba la mejor forma de... pedirte perdón...**

**- ¿Querías pedirme perdón? **–repitió Kagome, sin poder creerlo.

InuYasha asintió con un movimiento lento de cabeza. Arriba y abajo, sin levantar la vista. Kagome sonrió, un tanto melancólica. ¿Por qué demonios siempre InuYasha cambiaba tan drásticamente cerca de ella? Era como si quisiera ser otro. Como si supiera que a ella le gustaba el verdadero InuYasha y él quería cambiarlo, para castigarla.

Suspiró. No, ella estaba loca.

**- Está bien... te perdono... **–dijo Kagome, sin poder creérselo.

InuYasha abrió los ojos enormemente sintiendose bastante anonadado. ¿Era cierto? ¿Kagome había dicho que...? ¿Realmente era...? ¡Era verdad! ¡Era cierto! InuYasha sonrió como hacía una semana no lo hacía. Parecía un iño con juguete nuevo.

**- ¡Si! ¡Kagome me perdonó!** –bien, Kagome no había pensado en eso... pero por lo menos ya no lloraba y ella se sentía mejor.

De repente, se sintió como elevada. Abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de que InuYasha la estaba levantando en sus brazos, para luego hacerla girar junto con él. Ella se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello, con miedo a caerse. Oh no, eso no lo esperaba.

**- ¡Me perdonaste! ¡Me perdonaste! ¡Sí, me perdonaste!** –avisenlé a InuYasha que se le rayó el CD y repite la misma parte.

Cuando al fin tocó el suelo, Kagome ya pasaba al estado de sentir vómitos. Se sostuvo con fuerza de la camisa de InuYasha, para no caerse debido al mareo. Él sonrió. La abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo nuevamente su rostro en su cuello. Kagome sonrió, ya que él suspiró y al tocar su aliento la piel, le dio cosquillas.

InuYasha se separó de ella, para sonreírle abiertamente. Le besó la frente, haciendo que Kagome sonriera. Y luego, restregó su nariz con la de ella. Una y otra vez repetía que estaba feliz, que gracias, que era lo mejor que le había pasado... y ella lo abrazó fuerte, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Sonriente.

Inuyasha entendió que con todo lo que había hecho... había demostrado varias formas para darle el corazón. Mil y un veces había dicho que la quería mediante acciones. Y mil y un veces... Kagome sonrió. Lo haría más seguido. Claro... sin la parte de meter la pata. No le gustaba estar peleado con ella. No le gustaba llorar por ella. No le gustaba... estar sin ella.

**- Gracias –**dijo InuYasha en un murmuro, seguro de que Kagome no lo oiría. ¡Tóóóng! Error. Kagome lo escuchó y sonrió.

Ciertamente, sucederían muchas cosas buenas de ahora en adelante.

**Owari**


	7. Felizmente juntos otra vez

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** ¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles? Estos muchachos saben mucho de química. Negativo y positivo, hacen reacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, por el momento.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahahi. Lo más cercano a ser míos, es mi perrito de peluche blanco Inu.

**Notas de autor:** ¡Wow! Se me vino la inspiración repentinamente (mentira, porque escribo de mi vida xD) y quise escribir. Lo cierto es que hoy tuve feriado por... O.o No sé porqué, pero lo tuve. Y me dije: 'Entonces, escribamos'. Heme aquí. Escribiendo para que mis lectoras se regocigen y luego no vengan a matarme a tomatasos xD. A quien le importe, las cosas mejorarn con Niño no Baka. A decir verdad, hemos salido a comer helado y eso... Y del fic, ni hablamos xD. Estoy loca, no me den importacia. Les dejo el fic... Especial dedicación: Lis-sama y TaniaC.

-

-

-

-

**x... Felizmente juntos otra vez ...x**

InuYasha estaba en su casa. Su cuarto, específicamente. Mirando el cielo oscuro, con las miles de estrellas titilantes... Un momento, ¿estrellas titilantes? ¿Cielo ocuro? ¿Y el techo? Bueeeeno, en realidad, miraba el cieloraso de su casa. Con una mancha de humedad. Pero él estaba tan feliz, que creía ver el cielo anochecido con miles de estrellas.

Suspiró, poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza como almohadas y recostándose boca arriba. Estaba feliz. No podía negarlo. Y pensar que un día antes, hasta tenía planeado suicidarse. Pero Kagome lo perdonó... luego de ver su rara forma de pedir disculpas.

Sonrió, dejando escapar una risa graciosa. Kagome lo había perdonado. Eso significaba que ella lo quería, ¿no? Él estaba dentro de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, meditando. No, definitivamente Kagome había ganado. Es que InuYasha estuvo meditando todo ese mes en que permaneció peleado con Kagome. Aprovechaba la ocasión, para probarse a sí mismo de que Kagome podía ser reemplazada...

Pues... no fue así.

Sabía que luego de Kagome... no había nada más. Luego de sus sonrisas, el resto eran hipócritas. Luego de tenerla en sus brazos, ya nadie podría ocupar su lugar. Luego de sus burlas... nadie terminaría entero, de eso estaba seguro. Porque era Kagome. A ella, le soportaba todo... a otro, no.

Se río de sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo el mismo idiota arisco de siempre. Sólo cambiaba con Kagome. Siempre hacía cosas extravagantes por Kagome... Como esa forma rara de pedir perdón. Como los enormes osos de peluche. Como... Como su forma de actuar.

Su mirada quedó perdida. Siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas sin pensar en lo que ella realmente sentía o pensaba de él. Si tan sólo una vez le hubiera dicho que lo quería... Una punzada le dio en mitad del estómago. ¿Rechazo? No sé, qué iba a saber él...

Bufó, para distraerse. De un momento a otro, sus ojos se critalizaron y una sonrisa triste cruzó su bello rostro. No entendía qué le pasaba. Parecía una madre embarazada, cambiando de ánimos cada 5 segundos... Esto no iba bien...

Y ahora entendía. Era miedo a la situación... Él se autodenominaba tonto ante toda esa amalgama de sensaciones y emociones. ¿Y cómo un tonto puede salir ganador? Debía dejar todo... Pero se creía tan poco para ella. ¿Y si ella se conformaba con lo poco que era? Sacudió la cabeza de frma negativa, para sentarse en la cama psteriormente y mirar a la ventana de su cuarto. Debía mostrar que entendía lo que a Kagome le pasaba, que lo sentía...

Gruñó, con toda la fuerza que su garganta le permitía. Aunque en realidad, quería gritar. Gritar que la amaba. Que era todo lo que él quería. Que era esa única luz que iluminaba su camino. Que era todo... y a la vez nada.

Agarró su cabeza con fuerza. Maldita sea el sentirse así. Tan... tan diferente. Pero, había algo bueno de todo eso. De su cambio. Se salvaba Kagome. Y los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que podía llegar a hacer para que ella no se olvidara de él. Para que ella lo viera. Para que ella lo quisiera.

Y gracias a esos esfuerzos... ahora volvían a estar felizmente juntos. Como amigos. Como compañeros. Como todo...

_Algún día, no muy lejano, podré decirte lo que siento por ti... Kagome... Mi Kagome..._

**Owari**


	8. Cuando el amor afecta a la cabeza

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** ¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles? Estos muchachos saben mucho de química. Negativo y positivo, hacen reacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. No creo que deba advertirles nada. si creen que sí, diganmelo

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la monarquía de Rumiko Takahashi. Ojalá fueran míos... Me quedaría con InuYasha xD

**Notas de autor:** ¿Hace cuánto exactamente que no escribo aquí? Meses. Puff, una barbaridad. He exagerado en el tiempo de prueba, para que Niño no Baka ande tranquilo. Pero gracias al cielo no he recibido ninguna amenaza de ninguna de ustedes, queridas lectoras Creí que me lincharían pasada una semana, pero me he dado cuenta que no. ¡Bien! Espero que disfruten este capítulo... ¡Negativo y Positivo vuelve a la circulación!

-

-

-

-

**x... Cuando el amor afecta a la cabeza ...x**

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. No, debía recordar que siempre que estuviera eufórico no acompañaría a su amigo a ninguna fiesta. Se pasaba tomando todo lo que cruzara ante sus ojos. Un día le haría mal... Y si seguía así, su madre no lo dejaría entrar más a la casa y dormiría en la puerta, mueriendose (literalmente) del frío que haría, ya que estaban en pleno invierno.

Para la próxima (si es que la había, y ese constate dolor de cabeza no arrasaba con él), se conformaría con las ansias y el no poder dormir del estado eufórico en que se encontrara (Jáh, claro, como si fuera posible).

Bajó los pies de la cama, sintiendo como el frío le hacía congelar las articulaciones. Giró el rostro y miró a la ventana, fulminandola con sus ojos dorados. No, si el niño es inteligente, en vez de abrigarse, culpa a la ventana. Tomó la frazada y se envolvió en ella, listo para ir a su ropero y buscar la ropa que se pondría. Hizo dos pasos, tropezó con la frazada y cayó. No esto no podría ser peor. ¿O...?

**- InuYasha, habló Kago— **-el pequeño Shippo se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor, con el rostro un tanto asombrado. Los dorados ojos de InuYasha se posaron en su hermanito, que comenzó a reír a sus anchas-** JAJAJAJAJAJA pareces un tipo JAJAJAJA de comida rancia JAJAJAJAA**

InuYasha se levantó, haciendo que Shppo callara instantáneamente. Lo miraba feo, eso hay que aclararlo. No era de esas miradas que dicen: 'mi lindo ototo, me alegro tanto hacerte feliz y verte sonreír, que lo volvería a hacer'. No. Era una de esas miradas que dicen: 'Maldito enano, ya verás cuando te agarre, ni mamá te reconocerá'. Y Shippo no esperó a que la profecía se cumpliera. Salió corriendo, con un InuYasha feroz atrás suyo, persiguiendolo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, con la bestia humana detrás de él diciendo todo tipo de maldiciones y amenazas. Si, Shippo tenía claro que cuando Kagome no estaba cerca, InuYasha se transformaba en otra cosa.

Sesshomaru, el más grande de los tres hermanos, pasó caminando a un lado de sus dos hermanos, mirándolos. Bufó. Era siempre lo mismo. Siguió su camino hasta la entrada, donde podía oírse el toquido del timbre insistentemente. Abrió, para ver a un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro. Sonrió, había entrado su salvación.

**- Hola Sesshomaru, ¿está InuYasha?** –Sesshomaru se movió a un lado, permitiéndole a Miroku observar al interior de la casa. Podía verse una pequeña manchita de ojos verdes que huía de otra mancha más grande con ojos amarillos y calzoncillos color rojo- **Oh, ahí está...** -Miró a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa y asintió. Avanzó hasta la parte baja de la escalera. Esperó un par de minutos. Estiró un brazo y sintió el chocar fuerte de un cuerpo contra su extremidad. Miró al piso, viendo a InuYasha diciendo cosas... inentendibles. De seguro eran insultos-**. Buenos días, InuYasha **–dijo sonriente el morocho, acercando el rostro a su dolorido amigo-**. Vístete, vamos.**

Inuyasha subió las escaleras de mala gana. Y fue a su cuarto, a vestirse. Se puso una remera roja, unos jeans holgados y unas zapatillas Converse negras. Peinó su largo cabello y sonrió. Hoy sería su día. Bajó las escaleras de una corrida, golpeando a Shippo en su carrera. Pudo oírse un grito de 'perro tonto' arriba de las escaleras. Bah, era solo un enano...

Salió con Miroku. Iban caminado, teniendo plazos de 5 minutos etre pisada y pisada, porque su mejor amigo (aún no decifraba cómo termió siéndolo) veía muchachas y dejaba salir su fase de babosa (Ba-Bo-So, InuYasha, no lo confudas con un pobre animal inocente). Luego de decirle (gritarle, contando el carácter del ojidorado) que se dejara de hacer esas cosas (Cita textual: '¡Maldito pervertido, deja de babear por todas las chicas y de decirles si quieren un hijo tuyo, hentai asqueroso!. Eso había dicho en realidad), continuaron caminando. Y Miroku tocó el tema que no debía tocar con InuYasha, sabiendo que ahora tenía serios transtornos. No, no se volvía loco. Se volvía idiota.

- **¿Y qué tal Kagome?** –dijo, sabiendo que estaban de feriado y no la había visto.

**- Creo que bien... La veré en la tarde, con suerte** –dijo sonriendo. Y se perdióóóóó en los pliegues que su inconciente le daba con la imagen de la castaña. Miroku hizo nota mental de cuánto tiempo tardó que iniciara su plazo idiota. Contó unos 28 segundos.

InuYasha, por su parte, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto (en realidad, ningún enamorado lo hace). Tampoco de que le había vuelto a suceder. Y sin pensar en su amigo, siguió soñando. Pensó en esos pequeños detalles que lo atraían. Como su sonrisa o sus mejillas coloradas a causa de algún comentario sobre su vestir. Su mirada inocente. Los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Su cabello negro, con pequeñas ondulaciones, que parecía terciopelo. El dulce aroma a jazmín que desprendía su piel. Ya sentía como si estuviera ahí. Podía sentir como se elevaba, hacia los confines de los sueños (Sí, señoras y señores, InuYasha sueña... a veces). Pero de repente, la realidad golpeó a su cara. Literalmente hablando, ya que caminando embobado por sus ideas no apta para menores de 18, una gran farola se cruzó en su camino (No, farola no veía por donde caminaba, por eso lo chocó), haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y... cayera inconciente. Auch.

Abrió sus ojos, no muy seguro de cuando los había cerrado. Todo se veía difuso. Escuchaba voces a los lejos, ecos. No, tenía que estar dormido. Pero, si estaba dormido, ¿porqué demonios le dolía tanto la cabeza? Enfocó la mirada al momento en que se dio cuenta que veía más que una simple mancha. Era una figura pequeña, con cabello oscuro. Y que lo llamaba. Gruñó, al sentir el punzante dolor de cabeza que reaccionaba a la aguda voz que clamaba su nombre. Observó rápido el rostro de la chillona que se preocupaba por él. Y sonrió melancólicamente, para luego comenzar a hablar... sin notar lo que decía.

**- Demonios... Kagome, quiero dormir un día en paz. Me estoy cansando de soñar contigo todas las noches... Pareces un maldito ángel.**

Sintió el silencio abrumador. Y luego, como la voz chillona hablaba con otra persona. _'El golpe en la cabeza le ha hecho más daño de que creía, ¿seguro que no tuvo convulsiones? Parece tener perdida de masa encefálica'_. No, eso no era un sueño. O no uno de los comunes. Y de repente en su cabeza se agolparon pequeños recuerdos de su memoria a corto plazo. Mierda. No estaba dormido. Estaba despierta. Y con la verdadera Kagome mirándolo. Sólo pudo decir una cosa...

**- ¿Qué demonios pasó?** –dijo InuYasha con su característico tono dulce de voz (nótese el sarcásmo).

**- No te muevas** –le dijo Kagome seria, viendo como intentaba levantarse.

**- Te golpeaste la cabeza con una farola... Creo que no la viste** –dijo Miroku, conteniendo la risa. No, era imposible que no la haya visto. Las farolas estaban pintadas de color verde. Verde flúor. Él era un maldito enamorado, ese era el problema.

Se levantó con cuidado. Sstuvo su cabeza, sintiendo como ésta jugaba al ping pong con su cerebro. Dolía mucho, a ser sincero. Miró a Kagome, que lo miraba con reproche. Había olvidado que ella lo trataba como a su hijo... _Dios, si mi madre fuera así..._ Sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

**- ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?** –dijo Kagome, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

InuYasha pensó. Lo decía o no lo decía, lo decía o no lo decía. En qué aprieto estaba metido. Miró a Miroku por ayuda, pero éste giró la mirada hacia otro punto perdido del planeta tierra. Bufó. Estúpida Kagome y estúpida forma de hipnotizarlo. De seguro, le gustaba hacerlo sentir así.

**- Estaba hablando con Miroku... **–dijo sin seguir el tema. Miroku no entendió el mensaje.

**- ...de ti –**dijo el ojiazul. Kagome se puso roja de vergüenza. InuYasha rojo de la ira. Y Miroku blanco del pánico al saber que InuYasha lo mataría.

**- Estábamos hablando de qué pensabamos sobre ti, cosas de hombres. ¿No es cierto, **_**Miroku**_**?** –el 'Miroku' lo dijo con los dientes apretados, haciendo que el ojiazul asintiera frenéticamente-**. Yo dije que por momentos eras molesta... y termine chocándome esa cosa** –dijo, señalado la farola.

Kagome enfureció y rompió en risas dentro del mismo segundo. Y le decía a él que era bipolar. ¿Por qué se reía ahora? No podía encontrar gracioso que hablaran de ella y él dijera que era molesta. Antes lo habría matado. No, matar es muy precipitado. Le habría arrancado la piel a tiras, le habría tirado de cabello, le había gritado, lo habría golpeado y, finalmente, matado. Sí, eso era más probable. Él, de todas formas, no se lo merecía. Jamás había sido tan malo como para merecerse eso (Pober, no comprende el estado de compresión/desilución/enojo femenino. Lleva las de perder).

**- Entonces, recibiste tu merecido** –dijo Kagome, entre risas. InuYasha miró a Miroku y éste le devolvió una mirada de 'no entiendo, pero sigue la corriente'.

InuYasha asitió, para luego decir: **Mejor me voy a mi casa, adiós.**

Las risas se callaron en el instante en que InuYasha daba media vuelta hacia su casa. No le dio importancia. Pero al oír unos pasos acelerados apoximándosele, dio media vuelta. Y vio a Kagome corriendo hacia él. En unos segundos estaba a su lado. Y Miroku había 'desaparecido'.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?** –dijo, dudoso.

**- Te acompañaré a tu casa... Te diste un fuerte golpe y lo mejor será que te vigile alguien **–InuYasha iba a replicar, pero Kagome no le dio tiempo a hacerlo-**. Si mal no recuerdo, tus padres trabaja horario corrido desde las 9am hasta las 20pm, y tu hermano Sesshomaru no se ocupará de ti. Shippo tampoco, es menor. No sabría que hacer.**

Maldición.

Maldición.

Lo había engatusado de nuevo. Suspiró, dándose por vencido y llevando a Kagome a su casa. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Nada. Solo... soportar lo que se le avecinaba. Así que siguieron caminando durante 20 minutos hasta llegar a la casa de InuYasha. Kagome entró como si fuera suya, saludando a Sesshomaru ('Hola, Sesshomaru-kun' le había dicho, ruborizada, mientras su estúpido aniki le sonreía con prepotencia) y a Shippo ('¡Shippo-chan!' había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, ni bien lo vio. Ok, cambiaba rápido de ánimos). Y luego, subieron al cuarto de InuYasha (restándole importancia a los comentarios con doble sentido de Sesshomaru y a las advertencias de Shippo. 'Maldito enano' había dicho InuYasha entre dientes) para que ella lo vigilara.

Lo obligó a recostarse y lo miró a los ojos. 'Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca' decía InuYasha en su cabeza. Luego, le quitó la mano de la cabeza, previendo perdida de sangre o alguna de esas cosas. Siendo InuYasha lo bruto que es, de seguro se había roto el cráneo y no le había importado. Pero... pensándolo bien... InuYasha era cabeza dura. De seguro le dolió más a la farola que a él. Pobre farola... Tocó el lugar donde InuYasha se había golpeado.

**- Auch, duele... **–dijo InuYasha, inocentemente. Kagome volvió a presionar e InuYasha la fulminó con la mirada-** Dije que DUE-LE.**

Kagome bufó y se sentó a un lado de en la cama. Hizo una leve presión en los hombros de InuYasha y lo obligó a recostarse. Éste la miró horrorizado. Quién sabe qué tipo de escenas se le habrán venido a la cabeza (Nota mental de InuYasha: no ver películas XXX por un largo tiempo). Kagome lo miró con reproche, al ver que éste no la obedecía, mientras interiormente chillaba. Claro, era InuYasha Taisho, el rebelde más testarudo de todos. Estaría un rato hasta convencerlo...

**- ¿Qué quieres que haga? **–dijo InuYasha, aún ido en sus vueltas de películas prohibidas.

**- Recuéstate... **–al ver las mejillas rojas de InuYasha, comprendió-**. ¡Baka! ¡Es para que descanses la cabeza, te hará mal por el golpe!**

InuYasha dio a enteder que comprendía murmurando un leve 'oh' y luego recostándose. Cerró los ojos. Y estuvo así unos minutos. Al rato, sintió unas caricias en su cabello y sobre su frente y mejillas. Sonrió. Ella tenía las manos tibias. Y era delicada. Lo raro era que no le gustaban las caricias y con ella, podían llegar a serles necesarias. Qué vueltas da la vida...

**- No puedo dormir... **–dijo, de la nada. Kagome detuvo las caricias.

**- ¿Te molesta? ¿Quieres que me detenga?** –sonaba dudosa.

**- No** –dijo, seguro-**. Pero no puedo descansar... Así de simple...**

Escuchó la inocente risita de ella y sintió nuevamente las caricias. Mentalmente les dio la bienvenida de nuevo. Le gustaba tanto esos cariños que ella le daba. Era como si fuera un cachorrito y ella, una dulce niña que lo acaricia. Sintió como ella acariciaba un lugar en su cabeza, como si tuviera orejas. Hizo una especie de ladrido, que le causó gracia a Kagome.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella detuvo las caricias. Y él gimió como si fuera un cachorro de verdad. Kagome rió, para luego emitir un ligero bostezo. InuYasha abrió los ojos, mirando como ella estiraba los brazos para sentirse más cómoda. Veía los musculos de los brazos tensos se estiraban. Oh, estaba cansada por su culpa. De seguro era tarde y ella lo seguía cuidando de todas formas.

**- Ven aquí** –le dijo, tirándole de la cintura, haciendo que ella se recostara en su pecho.

**- Gracias** –dijo Kagome en un bostezo, para luego dormirse abrazada a él.

InuYasha la miró. Se veía tan dulce. ¿Por qué demonios unca se animaba a decirle nada? ¡De testarudo!, se gritaba, ¡De testarudo y soberbio! Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el peso del sueño. La ausencia de caricias tambien se sentía, pero no quería volverse un niño mimado y caprichoso. Abrazó más a Kagome contra sí. Era tan delicada. Lo bueno de todo era que ella estaba con él...

...Y que le había encontrado el lado útil a ser tan estúpido.

**Owari**


	9. Quien es el celoso

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** ¿Quién podría pensar que realmente los opuestos son atraíbles? Estos muchachos saben mucho de química. Negativo y positivo, hacen reacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, por ahora. Veremos más adelante.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi y de su absoluta monarquía. Quisiera que InuYasha sea mío... :P Lo obligaría a muchas cosas.

**Notas de autor:** Bien, este capítulo va dedicado a Lis-sama. Solo a ella. Perdonen chicas, pero quería dedicarle algo especial. Sé que a ella le agradan estas cosas de celos y perconfesiones n.n Por eso lo escribí. Y sí, Niño no Baka en realidad no sabe de este capítulo. Pero me gusta hacerlo a escondidas. Fue el momento más gracioso para mí. El más vergonzoso para él, luego veremos. :) Gracias por leer, niñas. Disfruten.

-

-

-

-

**x... ¿Quién tiene celos? ...x**

InuYasha caminaba furioso por los pasillos de la escuela. Bufando, como es debído. Miroku, detrás de él. Viendo como su mejor amigo avanzaba a enormes pasos alejándose de una escena seguramente traumante para su mente de niño egoísta. Sí, sí, egoísta. Él quería a Kagome para sí... pero se negaba a creer que Kagome quizás no lo quería de la misma forma. Dio una corrida rápida, hasta ponerse a la par de InuYasha y lo miró. El seño fruncido. El aura asesina a su alrededor. Si, no lo dudaba...

**- Estás—** -no pudo terminar.

- **¿¡Quién está celoso!?** –le gritó InuYasha. Miroku rió por lo bajo.

**- En realidad, no iba a decir eso. Iba a decir que estás caminando muy rápido y que no llegaba a igualarte** –InuYasha enmudeció.

Se detuvieron en una de las tantas bancas dentro del parque escolar. InuYasha detestaba decirlo, pero... quizás Miroku tenía la razón. Kagome quizás no sentía lo mismo que él. Quizás ese tal Kouga realmente surtía efecto ante Kagome. Y la tenía en sus redes (Es como una araña, según su punto de vista). Pero no quería que fuera así... Kagome tenía que amarlo. Demonios. Era la primer mujer de la que se enamoraba... y ella no sentía lo mismo. Eso era mala suerte.

Bufó. No, no podía darse por vencido. No podía resignarse. En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, ¿no? Entonces, podía hacer cualquier treta con tal de ganar el juego. La competencia. De todas formas lo veía injusto. Kouga decía millones de chamullos (piropos, cuentos, mentiras blancas entre hombres) para ganarse a Kagome. Y él, que luchaba con ese sentimiento desde hacía meses, no contaba. Era injusto. ¿Qué tenían las chicas con expresiones a los cuatro vientos de sensaciones y sentimientos? Les complicaba la vida, solo eso (Sigue así, InuYasha, y te dejo sin Kagome ¬¬).

Apretó los puños. Kouga era un soberano idiota. Tonto, super tonto, que no se merecía a Kagome. No quería resignarse a perderla. A dejarla ir. ¿Por qué él, que la quería, era ignorado? Ignorado debía ser Kouga, maldito mujeriego. Solo la quería como trofeo. Y eso era lo raro. Él... no. InuYasha quería besarla, acompañarla, hacerla feliz. Ser ese alguien, ese 'príncipe' que ella siempre buscó. Raro, ¿no? InuYasha Taisho con sentimentalismos. A veces el mundo giraba de manera errónea.

InuYasha miró a Miroku y éste, como buen mejor amigo, entendió que le dolía. Era comprensible. Kagome, en cuestión de segundos, le regaló las más hermosas sonrisas a Kouga. Mientras que a InuYasha le costarona meses conseguirlas. Le regaló esas miradas inocentes y espectantes, mientras que a InuYasha le quedaba las miradas de molestia y furia. Pocas veces de cariño. Si hasta parecía que ella se moría por Kouga. Mientras InuYasha... se moría por Kagome... y no decía nada. Palmeó la espalda de su amigo, dandole a entender que él estaba a su lado. Sin importar qué pasara.

**- ¿Es tanto... pedirle que me quiera? No que me ame, que me quiera... sólo un ápice de lo que lo quiere a él** –dijo InuYasha, bajando la mirada.

Miroku entendía. No quería ser el amigo o el hermano. Querá ser ese alguien. Ese algo más. Se conformaba con vivir de una ilusión burda, dada por un 'te quiero'. Se conformaba con poco, cuando nunca lo había hecho. Y eso era algo nuevo para Miroku. En realidad, InuYasha estaba enamorado. InuYasha era capaz de dar todo por Kagome. Si ella quería felicidad, él haría lo necesario por hacerlo. Le regalaría la Luna o una estrella, si eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Si necesitaba de alguien que la escuche y la comprenda, InuYasha haría resonar cada una de sus palabras en su cabeza y las aprendería de memoria. Si quería alguien que siempre esté para ella, él era capáz de ir con ella hasta el lecho de muerte. Y moriría a su lado. Miroku lo sabía. InuYasha no se tenía que basar en falsas promesas, como las que usaba Kouga. Con el simple hecho de decirle que la amaba, era suficiente.

Se rió. Pero no, InuYasha nunca hace las cosas fáciles (¿Y quién en esta vida lo hace?). Siempre las complica. Y al verla a ella, frente a Kouga, sonrojada, no tuvo mejor idea que interponerse. Y gruñirle a Kouga, diciendole que no la tocara. Y cuando Kagome dijo que porque... InuYasha respondió en un grito: **¡Porque no voy a perderte frente a este idiota! ¡No lo voy a dejar quedarse contigo, no va a ganarme!** Y luego, cayendo en sus palabras, fue que salió corriendo sin mirar a nadie. Tonto perro.

**- ¿Me responderías algo?** –dijo Miroku, serio.

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

**- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Haz hecho una locura.**

El silencio reinó. Si, ya lo sabía. InuYasha no había pensado. Simplemente, actuó. Depués se arrepintió, claro. Pero actuó. Y eso era lo importante. Miroku sonrió, para mirar a su amigo.

**- ¿Quién es el celoso?**

E InuYasha, con una sonrisa, respondió:** Yo.**


End file.
